


How To Train Your Human

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam, Dean and John Winchester are dragons slayers. They wander from town to town offering their skill to kill the monsters. After hearing of an attack on a prosperous town, they travel to it. A merchant said, the town Council was about to make a human sacrifice to calm the dragon down. As if it ever worked before. But at least, it means that the people are desperate enough to hire some professional dragon slayers. This time, however, the town people didn't sacrifice a virgin lady.





	How To Train Your Human

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam, Dean and John Winchester are dragons slayers. They wander from town to town until they hear about one of these monsters to fight, what they’re good at. After hearing of an attack on a prosperous town, they travel to it. A merchant said, the town Council was about to make a human sacrifice to calm the dragon down. As if sending a woman ever had any effect on a gigantic beast like that. But at least, it means that the people are desperate enough to hire some professional dragon slayers. There will be good money.

Once arrived in town, the Winchesters can see how bad the town has been hit. It must be a very nasty and big one to have made so many damages in this limited amount of time. But when they propose their services to the town Council, they answer that they are not needed anymore. John argues that scarifying a virgin never made a dragon go away and the people laugh. They explain that they didn’t get attacked since they offered someone to the dragon and maybe it never worked before because people never sent the right person. They explain that they didn’t send a virgin to the dragon but the exact opposite. They scarified the most sinful and prideful man they could find. They gave to the dragon the worst human being who lived in the town, a guy nobody liked and who hated everybody even more. They suppose, Lucifer tasted good at least. Good riddance, they laugh.

The town Council is no fool, though. And they already make a list of people who could join Lucifer in his fate if the dragon comes back. Knowing that it will be the case, the Winchesters decide to go on a hunt for the dragon, even if the people of the town obviously won’t pay them for it. They can’t let a dragon burn a whole town, people included, because the persons on its head are morons.

In the mountains, they easily find where the dragon must have taken refuge. There are caverns and burned trees that say the dragon found a place to live. This is bad news because it means it wants to stay. It settles. During their observations, they have the surprise to find a man though. A man who walks carefreely back and forth an enormous cavern enterance. He is apparently severely burned, but Lucifer is alive. They try to catch his attention, but he doesn’t hear them. The Winchesters don’t like that but one of them will have to go near the dragon’s cavern to bring Lucifer back, safely.

Sam volunteers to do it and carefully comes closer to the dragon’s lair, until he finds himself trapped in a pitfall that is definitely not the handiwork of a dragon. Lucifer appears on the edge, ready to strike but is tackled to the ground by Dean before he could kill Sam. The Winchesters restrain him and they walk away from the caverns before they awake the dragon.

As the night falls, they try to understand why Lucifer acts like that. They heard before of rumors saying dragons can glamour their victims, but they never saw it before. Lucifer tells them he is not under any spell or anything, he just understood what the dragon wants. He tells them how scared he was when the dragon found him after the town people left him to die for it at the town’s gates. How his skin burnt when the dragon took him in his mouth, but how it didn’t eat him, it just took him away to the mountains and spat him out at its lair’s entrance. For several days, it stays next to him and growled each time Lucifer tried to run away, authorizing him only a few steps before it took him back where he wanted him to stay. At first, Lucifer thought it played with him like a cat plays with a mouse before killing it. But then, he understood the dragon allowed him to go far enough to find food and water so he wouldn’t starve, but brought him back when it thought Lucifer was going too far away. The dragon was training him like a little pet. Lucifer went with it, thinking he could maybe sneak away when the dragon will allow him more freedom. Then, he understood why it didn’t eat him. And Lucifer adds he is sure the dragon will come to fetch him back, so the dragon slayers should let him go before it comes because it will be pissed they stole him.

John and Dean think Lucifer is batshit crazy, but Sam finds it completely amazing that the dragon let him live. He wants to know more, to learn why and what makes Lucifer special enough that a monster allows him to stay alive next to him instead of crushing him like a fly. At night, they can hear the dragon roar and soon they see a massive shadow darkens the moon in the sky. This dragon is bigger than anyone they ever hunted. They try to fight it but their weapons are useless. They only survive because Lucifer launchs himself in front of them when the dragon is about to kill them. Then, Lucifer leaves with it and they can’t make anything about it.

The day after, they come back to the dragon’s lair and Lucifer is at his spot, forbidding the entrance of the caverns like a guard dog. As John and Dean try to come up with a plan, Sam tries to understand. It hits him after three days. The dragon never steps outside. It doesn’t eat, it doesn’t drinks, but they can hear it growls so it doesn’t sleep either. It is nesting. With horror, Sam realizes the dragon must had settled to close to living beings and made of Lucifer his protector for the time he would need it, so it can hatch eggs.

Knowing that, the Winchesters are more worried than ever. They need to kill it before they find themselves with a whole bunch of hungry dragons on their back. Not to mention that dragon’s eggs will make them rich. They try to make Lucifer understand the menace and that the moment the dragons will be born, he will surely be their first meal. But Lucifer argues he would rather be eaten by them than to let the Winchester kill them. He asks them how many they killed already, and when the Winchester proudly announces their kill count, Lucifer tells them how dragons become rare and how they will soon not be anymore because of people like them who kill them before they can reproduce and who just want money instead of trying to understand that they are precious animals living and not just worth something once they’re dead.

John and Dean think the guy is totally crazy and they start to realize they won’t be able to save him, but will have to kill him if they want a chance to fight the dragon without having to worry to be stabbed in the back at the worst moment. But Sam thinks what Lucifer says kinda makes sense, and the way he fights for the monster is maybe a little romantic, choosing to defend the giant beast he was sacrificed to instead of the people who left him to die to save themselves.

The Winchesters are useless to pass the burnt area at the caverns entrance. Lucifer always manages to fight them off, sometimes with the help of a scary big flame coming from within the caverns themselves. And sometimes because the Winchesters seem to have to worse bad luck who ever strike people before. And maybe it’s not entirely bad luck. Dean can’t prove anything and he doesn’t want to believe it, but he thinks he saw Sam sabotaged some of their plans.

The result is that one day some weird noises come from within the dragon’s lair and the Winchesters fear the worse. With the usual growls, come some high pitch screeches. Hearing this, Lucifer left his usual spot and enters the caverns. Sam thinks it’s the last time they see him, but when they carefully enter the caverns, they see that he is always alive, petting two newly born dragons under their mother’s watchful eyes.

John and Dean agree it’s the right time to strike, and they’re right, but Sam begs them not to, positionning himself between the dragons and his family. Weirdly, he doesn’t end burnt alive, and the dragon let them go out of its lair without killing them, only growling at them in warning.

The next morning, Lucifer goes out of the caverns too and go to find them. He asks them to let them enough time so the little dragons would be able to fly. After that, their mother will lead them far away in the mountains where nobody would risk to harm her fledging. He says the dragons have no reason to go burn the town down, he thinks they probably won’t do it before they’ll leave. Of course, he can’t be sure, but Sam believes him. After all, Lucifer was able to understand the monster before when nobody ever tried. Lucifer offers fallen scales from the dragon, to show the town people, so they can pretend they killed it. To his surprise, the Winchesters accept.

When Sam asks what he will do when the dragons will go away, Lucifer answers he will follow them. Then, Sam asks if he thinks he could come to meet him sometime so he could watch the dragons, study them maybe and learn how they live. John and Dean don’t like that a lot, but they were never able to make Sam do something he didn’t want to and there is no way they will let Sam follow his foolish idea without having his back if it turns bad, so they stay by his side.

By the end of his life, Sam becomes the most erudite person on the dragon’s subject. He was even able to pet one on occasions. John and Dean never could but they grow protective of the monsters. Their entire life went upside down and they became the protectors of dragons they once hunted, making everyone believe they killed each one of them when in reality, they protect the mountain where dragons started to gather. Lucifer is the only human being who was ever able to walk freely in a dragon’s nest. Sam thinks it’s because he is the first thing the dragons see when they go out of their egg. But he has no explanation as why the other adult dragons don’t kill him. Dean says it’s because he is the biggest one’s chihuahua and maybe it’s true, but Sam doesn’t like his husband to be called a dog.


End file.
